


Falling In Love With Love

by MissMoochy



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Awkward Flirting, Crossover, Embarrassment, Jealous Matt Murdock, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, POV Alternating, Team Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: Foggy accidentally ingests a love potion. Now, he can't stop making a fool of himself in front of every hapless soul that crosses his path. Matt, Deadpool, Spider-Man and The Defenders try to help.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. Bewitched, Blond and Bothered

**Wade**

It wasn’t often that Wade found himself in Clinton. Sadly, this visit was for work, not pleasure. He and Spider-Man had been fighting the utter loser villain known as Chameleon. A shapeshifter who couldn’t shapeshift himself a more interesting personality. He was now webbed to a lamppost with The Avengers en route to arrest him, so Wade and Spidey were cooling their heels in fuck-all-to-do’sville, also known as Hell’s Kitchen.

Spidey had been a bit distracted as of late. Wade didn’t need to be able to see his friend’s face to know he was moping, so he resolved to cheer him up with some patented Deadpool hijinks.

“You know what we should do? We should have a drag race!”

“I’m not getting in a car when you’re on the road, Wade,” Spider-Man said.

Wade grumbled to himself and kicked a Pepsi can out of his path. A new idea took hold in his brain and he thumped Spidey on the back. “Okay, what about a _drag_ race? We dress up in our flounciest gowns, you can curl your hair — you have hair, right, Webs? And we’ll—”

“Excuse me!” A woman was flagging them down from across the street. Wade squinted through his mask and wowsers, she was a hot ticket. Looked kind of like the sort of minx who’d marry you, divorce you and take half your stuff. Blonde and sexy in a sharklike way. She appeared to be trying to take the full weight of a man, a plump guy in a suit who was leaning drunkenly to the left. Spider-Man dashed over and took the guy’s full weight. Wade sauntered over, trying not to be bitchy that recess was abruptly over.

“What’s the problem, ma’am?”

God, Spidey sounded like such a boy scout.

“I was out for drinks with my friend. There was this creep in the bar, he kept trying to talk to me. Um, I think he spiked my friend’s drink, thinking it was mine. My friend drank it, we left and he started acting strange. He can barely stand up straight, and he’s not making any sense.”

“Okay, well, we’ll get him help,” Spider-Man said, in his trust-me-I’m-Spider-Man voice. “What’s his name? And what’s yours?”

“Foggy Nelson. I’m Marci, Marci Stahl.”

“Nice to meet you, Marci. Foggy, can you hear me?”

Foggy looked to be in his early thirties. His face was pale but sweaty, his caramel hair plastered to his forehead. He blinked a bit, seeming to have trouble focusing on anything and flinched, seeing Spider-Man’s mask up close.

“Sorry. I know the mask is a bit much. I’m Spider-Man, this is Deadpool. We’re going to help you, okay, sir?”

“Svjhdehgdcbhj…” Foggy mumbled or something that sounded like that. He blinked a few more times, and his expression softened into a goofy smile. “Spider-Man…love you…”

Uh-oh. The air seemed to be bathed in a rose-tinted vignette, with cartoonish, iridescent sweethearts twinkling above Foggy’s head. They floated, just out of reach, niggling in Wade’s vision like dust motes in a sunbeam. Wade watched them dance, like a slow waltz, a galaxy of planets and natural satellites that spun and spun, never tiring. He tuned back in to see Foggy attempting to plant a kiss on Spider-Man’s masked mouth.

“Spider-Man, love you so much, you’re my hero, oh my God, can I kiss you please? Spider-Man, please, please, you’re the coolest—”

Spider-Man held him at arm’s length and turned to Wade, somehow managing to convey an exasperated stare through his mask. “Marci, is he always like this?”

Marci’s sexy, sharky face was startled. “No, not at all. What’s up with him? What did they give him?”

“Love potion,” Wade said, and both Marci and Spidey gasped. “Yep. I can tell. You can’t see those little flying hearts around his head? Huh. Must be a fourth wall thing.”

“We have to get him somewhere private,” Spidey said, ducking to avoid a flurry of Foggy kisses. “We could get arrested if he keeps on like this. ‘Pool, do you know where we can go?”

“Actually, I do. I encountered a group of vigilantes a few weeks ago. They have powers too! We’ll take him to them and maybe, they can call up a witch or something. Or hold back his hair while we make him puke up the potion.”

Marci very reluctantly surrendered Foggy to their care. She insisted on leaving her phone number and Wade handed her his mercenary business card. Foggy dazedly waved at her as Spider-Man carried him away, but he soon returned to kissing every inch of Spider-Man’s mask that he could, while the hero harrumphed good-naturedly.

* * *

“Just one question, DP,” Spider-Man asks as they walked up the street. Passers-by were giving them side-eyed stares. Spider-Man doesn’t normally operate in this part of NY so they could understand the people’s confusion. Deadpool blew kisses to the people who looked most alarmed.

“Question? I love questions! Shoot.” Wade clicked his tongue in time with his finger guns.

“These vigilantes you mentioned. Where are they? Like, do they have a base of operations?”

“I…don’t know. I asked them to hang out but they said they were too busy. There was Daredevil, and a hot chick and a couple of other dudes. They didn’t seem to wanna talk. Think they thought I was crazy. Isn’t that right, voices in my head?”

“Well, did they at least tell you their names? How are we supposed to get a hold of them?”

“I think they said they were called The Defenders—”

“I know about The Defenders!” Foggy piped up. He’d been reasonably quiet for most of the walk, content with stroking Spider-Man’s masked face and humming off-key. “I know where Jessica Jones lives! She’s one of The Defenders! And Daredevil — ooh, whoops! Shouldn’t talk about Daredevil…”

Foggy went red and returned to humming Yankee Doodle under his breath.

* * *

Foggy’s directions led them to a cheap apartment. Wade wasn’t one to judge, he’d lived in some utter crapshacks in his time. All he needed was a bed and a toilet and a lockable door and he was happy. It’s not like he spent a lot of time at home, anyway. Spider-Man tried to get them buzzed in, but Wade lost patience and broke the front door. Once they were at Jones’s door, Wade kicked it in, drowning out Spider-Man’s nagging.

Jones couldn’t decorate for shit, but she had a stash of booze that Wade immediately zoned in on. He rolled up his mask to his nose and chugged room-temp beer, while Spidey yelled at him.

“I can’t believe — how could you! This is breaking and entering! Destruction of property!”

“Yeah, yeah! Have a drink, Webs. You can’t be teetotal _all_ the time—”

“What if Jones comes back home? She’ll kick our asses, man—”

“Damn right.” said a voice from behind them. Wade and Spider-Man turned to see four faces staring at them. And each one looked furious.


	2. Bless This Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Defenders, Spider-Man and Deadpool reach an uneasy alliance.

**Peter**

Sadly, this isn’t an unfamiliar sight to Peter. Squaring up to a hostile gang of superpowered people. He sighed. Never show you’re afraid. But he knew Wade was packing heat — two katanas on his back and about three different guns strapped to his person. It wasn’t Wade that he was worried about (Wade could handle himself) Peter felt a responsibility for their non-powered new friend, Foggy. Sometimes, Peter forgot what it was like to be ‘normal’, or whatever normal was. He didn’t think he’d be able to survive if he didn’t have his powers.

The four figures didn’t look particularly imposing when you took each one separately, but together, they were a formidable force. The woman, Jessica, was tall and lean, with a cloud of inky hair that fell to her shoulders and a hard stare. Behind her was a big guy with a shaven head. He was built like a…well, like a building, and if he hadn’t been scowling, he would have been handsome. The man next to them looked ordinary enough, relaxed posture and a pleasant, open face, framed by loose curls, but he stood with the confidence of a fighter. And behind them, was Daredevil. Peter had heard about him but they’d never met before. His red costume covered most of his face and body but his teeth were pulled back in a snarl. Peter could practically feel the rage emanating from his whole being. Peter’s spider-sense flared up, and he tensed, automatically ducking to the left so his body covered Foggy.

“Okay, I think we got off on the wrong foot…” Peter started but there wasn’t time, because Jessica had already surged forward with her fist raised.

 _Ouch._ Peter had leaned into it, hadn’t bothered to duck because he couldn’t do anything that would put Foggy in danger. But the punch, it hit hard. Landed right in his gut and he groaned, feeling the acrid burn of bile in his throat. His stomach throbbed with pain and he shot out a web that instantly snagged Jessica’s arm. She struggled, hair whipping around her face, clouding Peter’s vision and they tussled. This was wrong, all of it, four against two, battling strangers with unknown powers and even this, fighting in a tiny, cramped apartment. He didn’t have the space to throw his webs around, he felt caged in by the walls and furniture and he couldn’t get his leg up high enough to kick Jessica away.

A quick glance told him Wade was busy with the big guy and the curly-haired man. Wade always refrained from using lethal means when he went patrolling with Peter, so he was valiantly trying to fight with just his fists. Peter heard a pained howl and turned to see Wade cradling his hand and staring up at the big guy.

“Jeez, what are you made of, man? Metal? I broke my fucking hand, Webs, trying to punch him in the chest—”

“Bit busy here, DP—” Peter panted, now rolling on the floor with Jessica. She’d wound his own web around his neck and was trying to throttle him with it.

“—yeah, but this guy’s skin, he’s like met—” Wade was cut off by another body joining the fray. Daredevil threw himself at him and punched him straight in the jaw. Wade was treated to the lovely view of Jessica’s cracked ceiling before he landed straight on his ass.

“Foggy? Mr. Nelson?” The curly-haired guy had made his way over to Foggy, who had still been sat dazedly on the floor.

“Don’t touch him!” Wade yelled, but it was too late and the stranger yelped as Foggy leapt at him.

“Danny Rand! Oh my God, you saved me! You’re so amazing, I love you so much!”

“Foggy, please, ow, stop it, you’re — wow, stay away from there! That’s private! Luke, get over here!”

Luke (the big guy) dropped Wade like a sack of potatoes and joined Danny and Foggy on the floor.

“Hey, come on, man, don’t grab him like that. Get up, we’re gonna help you.” Luke said, his low, deep voice reassuring.

But the moment Luke had laid two huge hands on Foggy’s shoulders, Foggy embraced him and stared up, starry-eyed.

Luke’s face was no longer set in that intimidating glare; He now looked utterly baffled. “What’s wrong with him?”

Daredevil had Wade in a headlock on the floor, so Peter decided to end this nonsense. “He’s drugged. And no, we didn’t drug him. A concerned citizen surrendered him to our care. From what I understand, he’s a Hell’s Kitchen citizen so we brought him to you. Hell’s Kitchen is your jurisdiction, right? Right, Daredevil?”

But Daredevil wasn’t looking at him. He still knelt on the floor but his grip must have lessened on Wade’s arms because the merc had wriggled free. “He’s drugged? With _what?_ Luke? Jessica?”

“Hey, it’s okay—” Luke started but Daredevil shook his head.

“No, no, I can smell it! I can smell the chemicals! Foggy, are you okay?”

“I’m great, thanks,” Foggy said, now trying his best to climb onto Luke’s lap. For such a macho guy, Luke seemed to be taking it well; He looked bemused as he buffeted Foggy off him with a steady arm.

“We’ve been looking after him. He seems okay, but, uh, my friend Deadpool has some theories about the drug he’s taken.”

Daredevil brought his attention back to Wade, now shaking him by the arms. “Tell me. How do we cure him? Is he in danger? TELL ME!”

“Wow, Red, slow your roll. I’ve heard that you’ve got a temper but there’s no need to shake me like a polaroid. Your friend has been given a love potion, okay? When we first met him, he practically threw himself at Webhead, and now he’s macking on your boys Luke and…Danny, was it? I don’t think it affects everybody he sees, he hasn’t made any moves on me yet, which is nuts because I’m extremely fuckable. And single.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“—so I’m guessing that you have to touch him to make him warm for your form.” Wade went on.

“Love potions don’t exist,” Jessica said firmly. Her brow furrowed. “Do they?” This question was directed at Danny.

“They might! Stephen Strange would be the right guy to ask. But there’s no reason love potions can’t exist. There’s so much about magic that we don’t understand.”

Jessica swore under her breath. “Right. Magic. Great. So, seeing as we can’t hire Severus Fucking Snape to whip up an antidote, how are we supposed to help Nelson?”

“Wait,” Wade said. “Do you lot know this guy?”

“Yeah. Let’s just say he’s a friend of a friend.”

“Never mind that,” Daredevil snapped. Yup, definitely a hothead. “We need to know how he got drugged. Tell us everything you know.”

“Alright,” Wade said cheerfully. Now that the fighting was over, he’d swiped another of Jessica’s beers. “I was out for a brisk walk with my best friend, Spider-Man—”

“We’re not best friends, DP—”

“My on-again-off-again, star-crossed heartmate, Spider-Man—”

“Actually, go back to saying best friends—”

“—and we happened upon this guy. His friend, Marci, said she’d been drinking with him earlier and she thinks he drank a drink intended for her. Now, Spidey operates in Queens and I wouldn’t be caught dead in Clinton, usually, so anything that happens in Hell’s Kitchen is _your_ jurisdiction—”

“Which is why we decided to release this man into The Defenders’ care.” Spider-Man finished.

“Marci Stahl,” Daredevil said quietly. Peter was surprised he knew her. “So, did she get affected by the potion? I mean, did Foggy throw himself at her, too?”

“No,” Peter said, a thought slotting into place. “He barely seemed aware of her.”

“So, it only affects men? Makes sense if it was a man who tried to drug Marci.” Jessica said. She squared her shoulders. “Only one way to find out.”

“Jessica, no!” said everyone but her and Foggy, but too late, she’d already crossed the room and hunkered down beside the man.

“Hey, Nelson. Remember me? If you see anything you like, speak up.”

“Oh, hi, Jessica.” Foggy said blandly, and nuzzled closer to Luke.

“I guess that answers that,” Daredevil said. He placed his hands on his hips. “Thank you for your help, Spider-Man, Deadpool, but we’ll take it from here. I’m sure you have business you need to take care of in Queens, so if you—”

“Oh, hey, that’s Matt!” Foggy said joyfully, peeking over Luke’s shoulder. He waved vigorously. “Matt! Hi, Matt! Matt! Matt, it’s your buddy! Hey!”

“Damn it,” Daredevil AKA Matt said. He kicked a beer can out of his path “I guess, you might as well stay, you two. It’s not like I have to worry about either of you discovering my secret identity or anything. For goodness sake, Foggy.”

* * *

**Wade**

Peter perched on Jessica's couch with her, while Wade paced restlessly. The boxes were battering at his brain, but he was managing to sort of tune them out until they were nothing than the patter of rain, framing the background.

“So, in Hell’s Kitchen…” Wade said pointedly. “Do you have refreshments and do you offer them to your guests?”

Jessica scowled but she set down a couple of beer bottles on the coffee table. “Knock yourself out.”

“Thanks.”

“No. Seriously. Knock yourself out. I’m sick of listening to you. So, Spidey. Can I call you that? Spider-Man’s kind of a mouthful.”

“So is Jessica Jones!” Spidey said. “Sure, you can call me whatever you want.”

“Cool. Oh, nice job with that creep Kravin The Hunter last week.”

“Thanks! You know, I think I read about you in the papers — didn’t you take down a drug trafficking ring last month? That was seriously badass!”

Ugh. Spidey was doing his social butterfly thang. Charming the masks off everybody and leaving Wade to his own devices. Even though _Wade_ was his patrol buddy. Whatever. Peter’s interest in The Defenders would pass like it had done with The Avengers.

“I’m gonna go look for a bottle opener,” Wade said but nobody was listening.

Daredevil—don’t—call—me—Matt was in a low, urgent discussion with Luke and Danny. They seemed to be going around in circles on how to fix the Foggy problem. Matt was asking Danny if inducing vomiting would rid Foggy of the potion’s effects and Danny was using a lot of words to say _no fucking clue._

Wade rolled his eyes and sidled into the kitchen. Matt had refused on having Foggy in the same room as Wade (doesn’t trust mercenaries, apparently) so the poor guy was left sitting in the tiny galley kitchen like the nerdy kid left out of the ball game.

“Hey, Foggy,” Wade greeted him with a cocky, two-fingered salute, and Foggy weakly grinned back.

“Uh, hi, Deadpool.”

“Wade. So, how does it feel to be the centre of attention?”

Foggy winced. “I don’t really know what’s going on. I feel like I’ve drunk too much, I’ve got the spins. Which is why I’m currently hugging the refrigerator.”

“I did wonder,” Wade chuckled. “You got a real death grip on that thing. I’m just looking for a bottle opener. Our hostess with the most hasn’t exactly been hospitable.”

Foggy perked up. Now that he had a task to focus on, his spirits had lifted. “I think I saw one! Let me check!”

Together, they attempted to search the kitchen without letting their paths cross. Wade was a big guy and the kitchen simply wasn’t built for a man of his height and girth, and Foggy was no beanpole, either. Wade opened cupboards and even peeked inside the (empty) bread bin, but was losing hope when he heard a triumphant sound.

“Got it! Didn’t I say I’d seen one!” Foggy said, brandishing a tarnished bottle opener above his head.

“Nice one!” Wade padded over, and Foggy held it out but somehow, they misjudged because the opener slipped through their fingers and dropped on the linoleum floor.

“Shit,” Foggy muttered and dropped to his haunches. Wade crouched, too, and they felt under the units, trying to work out where the stupid thing had gone. It must have slipped under something, maybe the sink, and oh…crap…

Wade’s fingers had brushed against something warm. He gazed down in horror to see his hand and Foggy’s hand..so close…

“ _Wade,_ ” Foggy breathed and dang, it had been so long since somebody had said his name like that. For a couple of years now, Wade had wished a particular, blue-and-red-suited superhero would look at him with moonstruck eyes and whisper his name like that, but Spidey was straight as an arrow and Wade had gotten tired of wanting the impossible. And he knew this was just an accident and the result of a potion, but it felt good to have Foggy staring at him like that. As if he could see right through Wade’s mask to the hideous maw beneath. But he liked it.


End file.
